Reef
"Reef" '''aka Leslie', is one of the six main characters in ''Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by "eating coral" on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls, shown when he split a surfboard in two and fell on his face while watching a blonde girl on the beach. Reef comes from Muskoka District Municipality, Ontario. In a phone conversation with his friend Moe in "Waves of Cheese", Moe told Reef that they are shooting the surfing movie Break Point 5 at a Muskoka motel. Reef became friends with Broseph and Johnny almost immediately, though he made an enemy in Fin when he said boys are better at surfing than girls. He was made the surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted. He seems to find fun in teasing Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is "into him". Johnny, upon seeing Fin glaring at Reef, says he doesn't think so. Curiously enough, Reef is only ever seen flirting with blonde girls after that since Fin is a blonde. Fin and Reef later come very close to kissing in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". He stubbornly refused to submit to the senior staff's torment at Grom initiation and became determined to find The Office himself. After being thrown into the hotel lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance, however, he finally agreed to do what they said. See also *Reef-Fin Relationship *Reef-Lo Relationship *Reef-George Ridgemount Conflict Trivia *Reef appears to be a thinly-redesigned version of 6teen character Jonesy Garcia, right down to his personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship and Reef-Lo Relationship. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *He likes independent women (Fin). *A running gag with Reef is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Moe is voiced by Terry McGurrin, who also voices Jonesy in 6teen. *His parents are either divorced or his mom is a widow, since she went on a date with the Kahuna. *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from the Total Drama series and Jonesy from 6teen. *He beat Tuna McGillis in Mini Grom Sectionals when they were kids. *Reef's surfboard is red with a bull's skull on it. However when he broke that surfboard in half, he got a red and white surfboard. *He is the tallest in the group not including his hair. *Reef is the strongest in the group. *He is the dumbest member in the group, since he didn't know what 0900 meant (9:00 a.m. in standard 24-hour time) or recognize his mother's name. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *As of the first season Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *He calls his mother "Moms". *His hair is the most important thing to him, as shown in "Mr. Wahine" where Ripper and Lance were going to shave his head and he said anything but the hair. *The location of Reef's tattoo occasionally changes, which may be a mistake on the animator's part or the tattoo may be fake, such as in "Take your Kook to Work Day" the tattoo was shown on his left pec. *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef tried to take Chillaxland by winning a surf contest, but lost and had to eat fish guts with his team (Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout). *It is revealed in "Charging into the Night" that Reef is afraid of the dark, which is backed up in "Penthouse of Horror". *He and Tuna McGillis have competed against each other in surfing competitions since they were kids. *In "Groms Gone Wild", Reef said that he hacked Kianu Kole's profile on the computer but is more likely that he had Johnny let him see his profile. *Reef's iPhone is red. *If Reef was fired from Surfer's Paradise, he would have to work at the Dairy Princess. *Reef apparently likes hot-dogs/weenies. *Reef owns a red laptop. *Reef wears red wristbands, one on each wrist, all the time. *Reef's tattoo is on the back of his phone. *Reef used to have braces, indicated by an image shown on his surfboard in "A Boy Named Leslie" made by his mother. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig. *His mom did not know that he had a tattoo until "A Boy Named Leslie." *He does not like George Ridgemount because of George's bratty personality. He slammed George to the ground twice on two separate occasions; in "Reef And That Evil Totem", Reef took George to the waterfall and threatened to throw him over it when George refused to give back a mini-totem that was cursing Reef, and in "A Boy Named Leslie", he grabbed George and faked being nice to him and George called him "squid". After Reef's mom walked away, he slammed George onto the suitcases on Broseph's luggage carrier. *One of Reef's pet names is "Reefcakes", as said by Lo in "Grumpy Old Brahs". Fin called him "Reef Cake". *In "Grumpy Old Brahs", after Reef was beat by Todd and Mark at surfing, he starts acting and looking old (especially after he gets sand on his face and in his hair). *Reef reveals he can play saxophone in "My Fair Leslie". *Reef gets second place in the boys' category in the Gromfest surfing competition. He finishes two-tenths of a point below Fin, who wins in the girls' category. *Reef becomes bald in "Grom Fest". Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer Gallery File:Reef.png|Ouch... that's gotta hurt! File:Reef_2.png|Masquerading as Sandy Beaches. File:Reef_.jpg Fin and reef.jpg|Reef and Fin hugging. ReefChar.png Thumb-reef.jpg 981914 com stoked.jpg|Reef and Fin pose with Reef's board. STOKED-teletoons-stoked-6935830-594-351.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0007.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0009.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 006_0001.jpg Stoked ep 5 010_0001.jpg Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg|Fin and Reef come close to kissing. Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0022.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0021.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0020.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0019.jpg Stoked ep 5 010 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014 0002.jpg surfboard.PNG bus.PNG friendship.PNG 3696820130 ef3d147d4d m.jpg|*Shudders* Now, THIS is a sight I can live without vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h35m42s156.png|Lol :) vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h38m33s91.png Reef glases.jpg|Reef reading. vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h15m55s119.png vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h16m31s242.png Baha.JPG surfing.png|Reef taunting Fin Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m15s26.png|Winners :) Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m06s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m54s95.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m22s218.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h11m47s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h10m31s139.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h09m29s24.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h08m55s194.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m32s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m13s111.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m07s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m54s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m43s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m33s222.png|Reef touches Broseph's butt XD Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m26s151.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m16s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m02s164.png|I never knew Reef was so flexible :D Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h01m54s93.png|Super Wedgies >_< Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m30s187.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h04m39s201.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m44s162.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h06m13s120.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h05m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m49s186.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m42s114.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h54m10s42.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m36s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png Carru.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h20m24s2.png|"AAAHHHH!!!" ReeFin - good grief.jpg|What they lookin' at? The Noah Little secret.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h26m43s91.png|"I'm on my knees here, Fin!" Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h25m41s54.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h20m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h26m12s34.png|Amber the freak show strikes again! Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h13m41s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m31s27.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m23s201.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m16s130.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m07s38.png images.jpg|The most Quantum epic off the richter waves vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h12m53s249.png vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h53m00s93.png|8D vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h52m44s196.png vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h53m43s33.png|Flyy (: vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h27m15s156.png|Yikes, Amber's gone overboard with that haircut! Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m49s100.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h18m42s65.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h18m33s251.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m52s252.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m54s231.png|"You really don't get it, do you?" - Fin Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m43s118.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m32s8.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h30m55s51.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h31m25s94.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h31m32s166.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h33m16s178.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h34m17s34.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h05m51s249.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h00m01s57.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m19s18.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h30m05s71.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h29m12s51.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h11m09s104.png|"My first Bromance.. " vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h17m44s8.png|"Exsqueeze me?" vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h40m43s236.png|Reef running/scared face (: vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h08m17s165.png|Reef being a stalker (: vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h08m57s59.png|"I'M KING OF THE BANANA!!!" vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h18m22s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-09h59m53s232.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h18m30s160.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h27m11s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h47m26s174.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h48m20s204.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m24s230.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h48m06s53.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m15s25.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h45m12s117.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h14m51s6.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h01m52s156.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h42m34s72.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h12m19s28.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h11m29s48.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h10m45s121.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h09m46s39.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h01m29s178.png|Quantum Epic Off the Richter waves Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h05m23s67.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m30s215.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h03m05s220.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h02m40s228.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h02m02s99.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m45s188.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m32s47.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m23s220.png|Ewww! Gross! Towel.png|Reef and Broseph carry George off. Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h41m43s61.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h41m22s112.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h03m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h05m59s192.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h06m18s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m50s41.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m09s146.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m03s77.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m36s63.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h27m50s40.png|Reef laughing at Lo. Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing under the moonlight. chatIcon_reef.jpg Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|Reef! How could you?! S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|Finally it's about damn time. S1 E7 Johnny greets the next guest as Reef decides to see what is "shaking on the Ship".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "I'm not so sure having our resident surf instructor walking around in a cast is good for PR".png S1 E7 Reef tells Johnny "I felt bad depriving the world of the old Reefster. I've got great people skills".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "Thought you were enjoying your time off.".png S1 E7 Reef tells Johnny "If you want, I could hang out and greet guests".png S1 E7 Reef asks Johnny "So...this is what you do all day, huh?".png S1 E7 Reef tells the guest "Uh...no...no, thank you.".png S1 E7 The guest threatens Reef "You want both feet in a cast?".png S1 E7 Reef says "A girly guy! That's what kind".png S1 E7 Reef says out loud "What kind of guy goes to a spa?".png S1 E7 Johnny hands the guest his room key and spa card.png S1 E7 Reef asks Johnny "what's happening? What's the jam? What's the 411 for tonight?".png S1 E7 Reef looking a little bored.png S1 E7 Reef calls his friend Moe "Are you too busy working to take a call?... Call me back, OK?".png S1 E7 Reef (in a bored voice) "Level 12. Whoo-hoo".png S1 E7 The cast hurts Reef's hand.png S1 E7 Reef says "Stupid cast!" and punches his cast.png S1 E7 Reef snaps his stick and says "Yes!".png S1 E7 Johnny tells Reef "I gotta get to work. Sorry, bro.", Broseph says "There will be other models".png S1 E7 Reef yells out "Why?!", "Why this week?! How cruel can you get?!".png S1 E7 Reef still stuck upside down.png S1 E7 Broseph says "OK, bro. Let's see what you've got".png S1 E7 Fin waves her hand in front of Reef to get his attention.png S1 E7 Reef's board lands on top of him.png S1 E7 Reef tries to run too, but trips over.png S1 E7 Reef still making his way to the water as Emma runs past him to talk to Fin.png S1 E7 Reef's foot hurts when he steps on it.png S1 E7 Reef gets his cast off and says "Surfing models, here I come!".png S1 E7 Wipeout tries to help Reef get his cast off.png S1 E8 Reef admits they are lost "OK, so we're lost".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin where they are "We're 98 degrees due north by north by we...".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "We're not lost. I know exactly where we are.".png S1 E8 Fin makes Reef feel bad.png S1 E8 Reef makes faces to make Fin laugh.png S1 E8 Reef holds his breath.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I can hold my breath for over a minute underwater easy".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Yeah, right. My fish is just fine, thank you very much".png S1 E8 Reef says "He put up a good fight".png S1 E8 Reef celebrates catching his small fish "Yes! I am man! All fish bow down before me! Reef will not starve tonight".png S1 E8 Reef manages to catch the fish.png S1 E8 Reef tries to catch the fish after it slips out of his hand.png S1 E8 Reef catches one fish.png S1 E8 Reef attempts to catch some fish.png S1 E8 Reef's shelter falls over from the wind.png S1 E8 Reef spits the fish out.png S1 E8 The fish isn't as delicious as what Reef makes it out to be.png S1 E8 Reef tries to make out to Fin that the fish was nice "Mmmm. So delicious".png S1 E8 Reef eats the fish whole and alive.png S1 E8 Not willing to admit Fin is better than him he grabs his still living fish.png S1 E8 Reef thinks about his choice.png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "If...".png S1 E8 Reef smells Fin's cooking fish.png S1 E8 Reef attempts to start a fire to cook his fish.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Oh, it be, sister".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "You have to pee on it".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "There's only one thing to do to help a jellyfish sting".png S1 E8 Reef says to Fin "For real? Cool!".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Getting peed on is punishment enough".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Nah. Just give me half your dinner and we'll call it even".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "That depends on what mood I'm in".png S1 E9 Reef says "How do you feel about cliff-diving?".png S1 E9 Reef tries sliding down a small sand hill.png S1 E9 Reef says "Not enough of a rush?".png S1 E9 Reef grabs the totem from Johnny says "Must be my lucky day!".png S1 E9 Johnny tells Reef "They used to carve totems to ward off evil spirits".png S1 E9 Johnny says "Looks authentic. Probably a Haida.".png S1 E9 totem Reef found in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef shows it to Johnny and Broseph "Sweet! Check it out!".png S1 E9 Reef sees what was in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef laughs and tells Broseph and Johnny "gotcha!".png S1 E9 Reef screams.png S1 E9 Reef puts his arm in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef sees something.png S1 E9 Reef looks in the crack.png S1 E9 Reef walks to something he sees.png S1 E9 Reef, Johnny and Broseph pick themselves up.png S1 E9 Johnny does not stop, crashing into Broseph, causing Broseph to fall over.png S1 E9 Broseph tries to stop.png S1 E9 Reef trips over a rock.png S1 E9 Reef makes it up the hill first.png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Give me a day or two and the Reefster will be back in the Fin game".png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Bad move." Reef says "Whatever".png S1 E9 Reef tells Johnny "Laughed at her bed head.".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Anyway, this morning she called me "a barnacle on the butt of humanity", whatever that means".png S1 E9 Reef tells them "Hey, we drifted for hours!".png S1 E9 Johnny says "You mean the one ten minutes down the beach from the hotel?".png S1 E9 Reef says "I thought she was on the Reef train when we were stranded on that deserted island.".png Category:Characters Category:Groms Category:Club Bro Category:Reef's Family Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Main Characters Category:Males